Talic Ombren
Backstory Born as heir to the Ombren family fortune, Talic experienced an early life of wealth. When political enemies bankrupted his family, and hired thugs attacked their household, Talic was the only one to escape, with little damage but a glancing blow that lost him his right eye. Talic was 8 when it happened. He escaped with nothing but an old coat he grabbed as he fled, and the family treasure - an eye made entirely from a powerful Dust crystal, later implanted in place of his dead right one. His family's downfall left him with a strong desire to protect people who can't protect themselves, like he couldn't when his family died. He lived the next 11 years of his life surviving on his own, fighting to survive. He made a name for himself as one of the best in the mercenary business, alongside such other mercenaries as Nox. He is known professionally as The Crow, and is called Crow by those who know him. Appearance Talic is a fairly tall man who wears an outfit consisting of black shoes with gold trim, black pants, a white undershirt, and a tattered black coat with gold trim. His ragtag appearance has earned him his epithet, "The Crow". He has medium-length untidy black hair and light purple eyes. He has a large vertical scar covering his right eye. He has no right eyeball, instead, he has an eye-shaped powerful Dust crystal embedded in his eye socket. Personality Talic is generally outspoken on issues he feels strongly about. He defends people, but only if they try to defend themselves. He has general distaste for those who simply accept their fate without fighting for it. Despite what he claims, he can't cook to save his life. He is terrified by large bodies of water, as he can't swim, and any attempts to learn it have ended in failure. Weapons and Abilities Talic fights utilizing the ability to create a crystalline substance, thanks to the powerful dust crystal embedded in his right eye socket. The substance is created via a similar process to the spikes seen from light blue dust via Myrtenaster. The hardness of the crystal is dependant on how focused he is on it, and when he's not intentionally putting his energy into it, it quickly grows weak. So if, for example, he passes out, the crystal cal be easily shattered. This lends itself to an incredibly versatile style of combat, allowing him to create any form of weapon, limited only by his imagination. He could also create armor, or a shield, or even a tool if he had to. His combat style is largely based more on his agility as opposed to brute strength. He tends to dodge an incoming attack, despite how he could just as easily block it with his powers. He can also attack by armoring his hand with his crystal, increasing its destructive power and allowing him to hit practically anything without fear of damaging his hand. He is adept with swordfighting, using crystal swords, but he is by no means an expert, and he prefers to fight by manipulating his crystal. Trivia *Talic was originally going to have a black mask covering the bottom of his face, but the idea was scrapped to avoid cliche. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Raga's Characters Category:Raga's Gubbins Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:1st Gen